The Battle for Naboo
by SithLordSoul
Summary: A prequel to The Rioun's Night and this will be more extensive then The Fall of Darth Malgus as Soul will be waging a major battle to take control of his home planet - Naboo and to flush the vile Republic scum out of the system once...and for all!
1. Chapter 1 - The Plan

**The Battle for Naboo**

This is set in the time frame for Star Wars: The Old Republic.  
All canon characters are merely used in reference for their stature in order for the story to proceed smoothly.

**(In Orbit above Yavin IV)**

Lord Zhou'Yun Tekyen Rioun – a well-known & odd Sith Lord within the Sith hierarchy stood on the bridge of his flap ship, _Silver Distant_. He was waiting for when the time would come to strike…to take his home planet from the hands of the Republic. He was regarded as a weakling by other Sith for his temperate nature and policies he implemented and his disdain for his 'Darth' rank, which few ever called him and lived to tell of it.

'Those pathetic fools have no idea what is about to unfold,' shot across Soul's mind as he stared out into the dark void of space from the bridge. Behind him, were three well trusted child-hood friends from Naboo. To his right was Colonel Xerender M. Lothar, the leader of Soul's Elite Black Battalion division. Only a select number of men were in this troop and it was recently formed to the status of Elite by Soul. Behind Xerender was his little brother, Lieutenant Auditon Rextorian Lothar.  
To his left was the Lieutenant of _Silver Distant_ & second-in-command of all forces; Teresia Sonadale, another Naboo native.

"My lord, preparations are ready. We are just waiting on the word from Delta 14. He told us the watch on the orbital sensors would be changing soon and he would render them blind before we enter the system,' the Lieutenant spoke.

"Contact him on the secure line. I want to know the current status of that station, ASAP Lt," Soul replied calm as always. Xerender just stood there motionless as the Lt. walked away then spoke. 

"Soul, what is the plan you have laid out to secure Theed? I know the force we will be facing will have an elite Havoc detachment but I already have an idea on how to render them useless." He spoke, his gruff voice sounded almost electronic through his sleek, shiny black helmet.

Flicking his left wrist slightly, Soul opened up the holographic projector which showed the outskirts of Theed from where their part of the battle would take place and he highlighted a small valley between Theed and their targeted landing zone. "I want your men to take place in the rocky formation right at this entrance of the valley. Those Republic fools will launch a massive counter attack from this direction and I want you men in place to stop it. You will be right in their rear flank once they sweep your direction. You can route their entire force in a matter of minutes if you pull it off right." Soul exclaimed as he turned to Xerender, a smile on his face as he did. He then began to laugh as he turned back to the tactical map before him.

"Rex, I want your platoon to aid 4th Legion, here. They will hold the brunt of the enemies attack and then fall back to these locations. You however will not need to fall back. The valley covers your left flank and the mountains cover your right. Once 4th Legion falls back to the river here, your platoon has to be right around this area." Soul resumed, his hand circling a small group of trees on a steep rise. "Those weak fools will assume you've ran off if you play it correctly, allowing your men to assist in the Colonel's trap for their counter attack." Soul finished.

"Roger my lord." Rex replied, his helmet in his hands revealing short blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and slightly tan skin. A moderate size burn scar on his left cheek from years ago. "I assume the Havoc troops there will be in that counter attack?" Rex asked stepping forward to the map and ran his finger across the front line of his position.

"Of course, but they won't be expecting my plan. I'm wanting them to have to resort to that path as their final desperate act. I want them to see it as our weak point and then be ensnared in my trap – you pull it off, they won't have an escape route," Soul finished calmly.

Soul's eyes darted to the left bridge entrance and there stood the Lt. along with Ghost, Silver, & Distant squadron leaders. "Delta has sent word. The sensors are down. We have to move now," rang the Lt.'s voice.

"Hit the jump the lightspeed…NOW!" shouted Soul not taking his eyes off the Lt. _Silver Distant_ began to move forward at Soul's command. "Send the command to all other vessels of my fleet, this is the battle plan," Soul said and a hologram battle appeared showing formations & whatnot for his fleet.

Soul turned back around to Xerender & Rex who still kept a reserved stance at the tactical field with Soul. While Soul was technically younger then Xerender & Rex, he still was a brilliant tactician & very adept commander.

"Lt. when we come out of lightspeed, I will leave the battle to you as I assemble legions and brief the ranking officers of the ground battle. I need them to be fully aware of how to secure Theed with minimal losses and damage to the city itself." Soul said and he rested his hand on the Lt's shoulder. "I going to heavily rely on you today, and you have never let me down yet Sona. Show me just what you can do Lieutenant," finished Soul and he turned to look at Xerender & Rex, his blood red eyes seemed to burn into their souls and he nodded with an arrogant smirk. He turned on heel to the right bridge door and the holo-map disappeared and he began to head for the main hanger. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Fleet vs Fleet

**Chapter Two**

**Fleet vs Fleet**

Soul seemed to move quickly even when he walked. He seemed to have a quick current about him as usual. His step didn't falter, his flow was graceful as if it was rehearsed how he would move. The flow of his cape only added to the effect that he seemed supernatural at times – even for a Sith Lord! Pressing the button of the lift to head down to the bridge was done by the force as he came up to it. Joining him on the ride down was neither, Xerender or Rex, but his wife – the mysterious bounty hunter, Blue Ghost or as her real name is, Cersis Rioun. She was a Twi'lek and her husband, a human. One may think such an odd ordeal for two separate species to be married especially considering their professions! He a powerful Sith, and she – a well-established Bounty Hunter! 

Soul's movement off the lift was almost as sudden as it was fast and before him was his men preparing for battle. Before the vast legion of men gearing up in armor, weapons, and supplies were already geared men with their helmets off – the officers. Soul gave a respectful nod as he approached them and came to a halt as they all returned his respect with the salute that showed loyalty to Soul, not the Sith Empire.

The salute was their right armed cocked into a checkmark, their arm slamming across their chest with their hand in a fist resting right at their left collar bone/shoulder.

"Alright men, once we land – we need to move quickly and effectively. Colonel Lothar and Lt. Rex already know their objectives. If you have heard of the rumors that we will be facing members of Havoc Squadron – well they are true. Regardless…Colonel Xerender here, is throwing a trap of mine into play, to effectively throw those so called 'elite troops' out of the picture," laughed Soul as he began briefing his officers. 

Cersis kept silent at her husbands side as he did what he did best. She has seen Soul be heartless, cruel but yet she also has seen him compassionate, kind, and even laughing from joy. However when dealing with her – it was always soft, loving, endearing even. He never spoke harshly with her…or had thoughts of hurting her; he loves her.

Soul's actions with his men wasn't a normal Sith's relationship with their troops. It was one of respect, loyalty, understanding and kinship – a natural bond that was there from being natives from Naboo. Soul smiled as he finished laughing, the officers did not bat an eye. They had trained so long for this day and it is finally here. They would secure Naboo under Soul's control even at the cost of their life.

"My lord…we are coming out of hyperspace now," rang the Lt's voice over the intercoms; "I have shields up along with the weapons. All ships are at the ready to engage," She finished. Soul simply nodded at this report and Naboo came into view beyond the hanger's shield.

"Father. Mother. You can be sure I will visit your graves once I have control of the planet." Soul said to himself out loud as he approached the shield, his eyes fixed on Naboo. His right hand went to his heart and tightened into a fist. Cersis appeared by his side…her arms around his chest in an embrace. His fist loosened and went to her left arm and gripped it softly. "Cersis." He sighed.

"You know I would have loved to meet them, but I will visit them with you after we secure Naboo." Escaped her lips. 'If we secure Naboo.' Ran through her mind though. She closed her eyes and scolded herself. She shouldn't doubt her husband; he knew what he was doing.

The ship rocked, and lasers began to fly. Distant, & Silver squadrons left the hanger as the fighting began. They were briefed by the Lt on their objective. Keep the enemy squads busy.

"Ghost Squadron! You know your objective. I expect terrific results from my best pilots. Don't fail me. Most of the ground attack depends on you men." Soul yelled as he turned to face the assembled Ghost Squadron that formed up behind him & Cersis.  
Ghost leader simply nodded, gave Soul a salute then turned to his men and cocked his right arm at a 90 degree angle twice to signal the green light.

Soul's fleet outnumbered the Republic defense quickly, one cruiser and 3 frigates against an overwhelming force of one capital ship, two dreadnaughts and seven frigates. Five of the frigates taking point lead a charge on the enemy with the dreadnaughts in the center of the arrow kept a focused fire on the cruisers life support system. Crippling it would take it out of the fight.

"Lieutenant. Demonstrate the EMP Spike. Target the Republic cruiser, fire on my mark and hail them." Soul said as he connected his wrist-chrono to the bridge. Soon a view of a new bridge and people came up on his wrist-chrono and he spoke…his voice void of emotion.

"Hello Republic fools. You are clearly outnumbered and I am going to give you this one chance to surrender to me and avoid losing your lives – if you refuse, you won't survive. None of you will." He spoke clearly yet slowly.

A figure approached, a dark skinned female with a bright blue outfit w/ several stars on her outfit; clearly a high ranking officer. "You know damn well I won't give that order you Sith scum. You may kill us all, and we still won't surrender." She spoke, her voice clearly had anger in its tone & it was deep, as if trying to sound like an animal.

"Pathetic. I can sense the fear you try to hide woman. Let me show you exactly what will happen to your cruiser. Lieutenant, let loose the spike on the far left frigate." Soul replied.

"Firing now." She replied although neither Soul nor the Republic could see her as she spoke. Suddenly from the Republic cruiser's bridge a bright green glow could be seen emanating from _Silver Distant_ and it shot out from the ship in a high speed and clashed against the Republic Thranta-class warship. Electricity crackled around the hull and the ship itself began to glow with a dim white light.

"Now watch as you are utterly powerless to save them you fool." Soul laughed and as he finished the ship exploded, rocking the others around it & even damaging the hull of the cruiser.

The Republic officer was wide-eyed at how the Thranta-Class Warship frigate was now vaporized in a matter of seconds.  
"Admiral…no survivors remain from _Rising Glory_." A voice sounded from the Republic's end.  
"Impossible. I-I can't," she gasped, then stared around at the worried and shocked faces of her men aboard the bridge of her cruiser. She sighed and hung her head in defeat and fell to her knees in utter defeat with no recourse. "I surrender. Give the order for all ships to stand down." She was so soft spoken Soul could swear she was whimpering.

"You will be treated fairly Admiral. I'll have men board and secure the bridge. If you resist…your fate will be the same as your vaporized brothers & sisters." Soul cut the comlink and looked at a captain in the group of officers.

"Captain Sev, front and center!" Soul shouted. Sev appeared, saluted and stood at attention. "I want you to take your men and board that cruiser. Secure it. Kill all who oppose you. As for that Admiral…if she does not comply. Show her exactly what your vibro-blade can do." Soul said calmly, yet sternly.

"You mean run her through, sir?" Sev asked slightly caught off-guard by this brutality. "Wouldn't just bashing her lights out be just as effective? Is her death really necessary if she resists?" Sev finished.

"Very. If she resists…put that vibro-blade through her stomach and out her back. It will show all under her command...what a fate awaits those who do not comply." Soul finished and his arrogant smirk once again on his lips giving him a murderous insane look.

"As you wish my lord. It will be done." Sev gave the salute once more, clicked his black helmet on and turned on heel and began to walk off to a shuttle. Raising his right arm and he ran his hand in a circular motion and 6 men ran to his side in the same black shiny armor as him. All of them the same corp symbol on their shoulder blades which was a three squares around a triangle which showed a squad detachment.

Sev rested a hand on the furthest shuttle in the hanger and the ramp came down and he ordered him men on board. All of them fully geared so there would be no need to gear up on the ride over…just to brief them  
Sev followed his men on board and a pilot followed him on and went to the cockpit as Sev sat down.

"Alright men. Our mission is to secure. If we find any resistance, it is dealt with…harshly, quickly, and precisely. Remember, we are members of Black Battalion – Maximum Damage, Minimal Losses. That is our motto, now lets prove it!" Sev boasted as he raised his blaster rifle in his arms, and his men cheered with him, he proceeded to undo the holster of his blaster pistol on his belt on his left side. He had three thermal detonators across his right waist, he wasn't sure if he would need such firepower on a simple securing mission; however he has seen imbeciles continue to resist and lock doors and those TDs have come in handy in removing such obstacles before, a precaution as always. 

Soul turned to find Black Battalion fully assembled, armed, and suited up for the conflict on the planet below. Colonel Xerender appeared before him and spoke softly, yet his rough voice was still clear through the helmet.  
"I thought maybe you can give the men a morale speech before we descend into battle." He finished softly.

"Very well Colonel," Soul replied sternly and approached the entire Battalion. "Men! You have one objective before you – one goal, which is the complete destruction of the Republic scum we face. I want utter destruction…if they surrender – take them into custody. If they refuse, they die it is simple men. Simple," A smile formed on Soul's lips as he continued. "Do not forget my fellow warriors, you are Elite! You are fierce, you have proven yourselves to be like Hawks of War; show these weak Republic what true Elite soldiers can do! Maximum Damage, Minimal Losses. That is your motto Black Battalion – believe it, embrace it, live it! This is OUR hour!" Soul spoke, his voice turned into what seemed like a confident shout at the end as he raised his arms in a show of victory.

Sev's shuttle had a smooth ride over to the Republic cruiser and it touched down with a metallic _**BANG**_ that shook the shuttle. "Lets do this men."  
roared Sev as the ramp lowered and he walked out his rifle at the ready in case he needed it. He saw it all in one glance, many Republic troopers some aiming at him others laying down their weapons.

No-one seemed to move to Sev and his training kicked in, he rolled into cover and the rest of the Black Battalion came out in a 3 by 3 formation and quickly formed a V at the shuttle entrance. Before fighting broke out, shouting came from behind the Republic ranks. "Stop! Lower your guns. NOW! We have been ordered to stand down." Came a male voice. Troopers parted aside and stood in clean white armor with the Republic symbol across the chest was a Major with the Republic army.

He gave a show of respect as he lowered his head as he approached Sev. "I'm sorry for my men, they still aren't used to surrendering so suddenly without a fight." He said looking back at them. "I, for one agree with the decision. To be destroyed without being able to save ourselves is a bad way to go." He finished, his voice full of despair & he sounded solemn.  
Sev nodded in a show of respect to the Major.

"You have my respect Major. I'll leave my corporal here to keep watch." Sev said and the rest of the men including him approached the lift at the back of the hangar. Sev stepped on and turned on heel in one fluid motion as he got on the lift; his men followed suit. As they came to the 'command' level the lift stated they were greeted by the Admiral herself with a small entourage.

"Admiral, by command & authority of Lord Zhou'Yun Rioun, you are under arrest." Sev said and one could almost wonder what he was looking at behind his black helmet as it seemed emotionless as it appeared he was keeping his gaze on her.

"Arrest? That wasn't part of the surrender terms." She gasped her eyes widen at the surprise.  
"It is strictly protocol he uses to ensure a smooth transition and loss of life. Please don't resist ma'am." Sev replied cautiously, his left hand floating down to his vibro-dagger which was going to be easy to use if a fight broke out.

The eyes showed a struggle and flow of emotions to the Admiral and Sev wondered what she would do. Her hands were clasped onto her belt and they seemed to be white from grasping it to tightly. He noticed her blasters holster was not clicked shut. He readied himself for an attack at any  
moment now.

"Protocol is protocol Admiral. You would do the same in my position would you not?" Sev said softly…offering what he thought was helpful advice. Taking a step forward to give him a better shot if he needed to strike.

"Yep. I would." She replied softly…in a fluid motion she went for her blaster but it never left its hostler. Sev was ready and protruding through her back was the tip of a vibro-dagger. Sev had plunged it clean through her stomach to the hilt in one swift motion. He could feel her heart beat slowing, he felt her breathe, gasp and moan softly. He slid the blade out of her and let her slide down his body. Her hand no longer on the blaster but the wound in her stomach.

Her blood stained her once blue uniform was now a deep purple, colored so by her blood. Her eyes seemed to stare off into the distance. Her hand reached for something the others couldn't see then fell limp across her chest and she remained still.

"Admiral?" said one of the Republic guards. They glanced at each other and backed up, raising their blasters to attack but Sev's men were ready for this. The closest trooper bounded over Sev and tackled the right trooper while pushing the middle one into the left one. The other 3 troopers get past Sev, blasters drawn. They dispatch the Republic troopers with quick shots to their chests leaving blackened, smoking holes where they hit.

Sev leaned down and ran his hands along the Admirals belt and came across her keycodes and access cards.

"Lets head to the bridge." He said softly, but before he came to a stand to follow his men he closed the Admirals eyes. They came to the bridge and as Sev was guessing – it was security locked.

"Urik, place the charge. We'll blow it." Sev said, then he pressed himself on the left side, reading his blaster rifle, the other men likewise as well on the right side. Urik got done placing the explosives then took position beside Sev.

"Now!" Sev ordered and the flash of the explosives along with the shower of metalm, fire & debris gave the five soldiers the advantage they needed as they came through the smoke and began to pick off disorientated defenders.

Within a matter of seconds the remaining Republic personnel were just techs and those who ran the ship. "Alright ladies, listen up. If you want to survive unlike those before you today – you will not cross me. Understand?" Sev yelled, his helmet giving his voice a harsh, cold edge to it. 


End file.
